Ariana grande Harry Potter songfics
by Bombshellstyle
Summary: Okay, Ariana grande has lots of songs. A lot of which in my opinion, can represent what certain characters feel sometimes. These are short, and the nane of the song will be the chapter name and the lyrics will be in italics. Some songs are new, some are old.
1. Fake smile - Thank u, next

_After laughter comes tears._

_Another night, another party. Saying hi to everybody, I'm sorry! _What else am I gonna do? We get invited to all these stupid parties. You know what I really need? Alone time.

It's right after the war, and me and the trio are having to go to all these random parties to celebrate the end of it. Great for our PTSD, huh.

I stepped outside for a breather. Not a good idea.

I got swarmed with paparazzi. They were coming at me left, right and centre. "I'm sorry, please could you leave?" I asked, trying to be polite but filled with anxiety on the inside. "Ginny! Hermione! What's been going on?" Said one. "What was it like..." I tried cutting her off.

"_I gotta leave. I need to go now. I...um... got somewhere I've gotta be now. I'm sorry!" _But the paparazzi didn't stop. I had really bad anxiety, and was trying to weasel my way out. Luckily Harry spotted us through the window and came to help. As soon as he walked out, the paparazzi went swarming to him. "Just leave!" He mouthed at me_._

I quickly apostates away. _I'm happy for the love, and all of the above, but if I'm being honest I done been through way too much. _

A tear shed. I thought about the party. I smiled at everyone. I was polite. I acted as though I liked being there. Another tear.

_I can't fake another smile. I can't fake like I'm alright. I don't want to say I'm feeling fine, after what I've been through why do I lie? _

I sat on the couch. Just sitting. For a while. I told myself that I should always remember three words: _F*k a fake smile. F*k a fake smile. F*k a fake smile. _

I didn't have the best sleep that night. Memories worked themselves into nightmares. And that's pretty traumatizing.

The next morning I picked up the daily prophet. Why, why do I still have a subscription to that trash? I thought as I unrolled it to find a paparazzi picture of me from last night, exhausted and annoyed, on the front page. The headline? 'Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger send threats to innocent paparazzi? The struggles of PTSD!" And inside was all kinds of sh*t. It said how mostorous we seemed. It said how it wishes it could help us battle our past memories and stress. I shake my head. "That totally can't be accomplished by just leaving alone."

I mutter under my breath. I tossed it in the trash, and flipped on the TV. My dad insisted on getting one. It could sometimes by good for distracting me from things I didn't want to think about.

I was on the tv. It was footage of me from last night. "See How she's hiding from the flash?" The news reporter said. "This is more proof on the rumour that she's a vampire!" She said. I just stared at the screen.

_I read the things they write about me. I Hear what they're saying on the TV, it's crazy. __It's getting hard for them to shock me_

But every now and then It's shocking, don't blame me. But I'm grateful, I want you to know, that I'm alive and all. I'm happy for the love and all of the above, but If I'm being honest _I done been through way too much. _

I went out to lunch, with everyone. My family. They all seemed so happy. I looked closer. Fake smiles.

They were all sporting fake smiles. I had one too. I can't keep pretending to be okay!

_I can't fake another smile. I can't fake like I'm alright! I shouldn't say I'm feeling fine, after everything, why should I lie?_

_F*k a fake smile_.

We were invited to many more parties after that, but I politely declined all offers. When Ron or Harry asked me why I kept declining, I shook my head.

"_If im hurt, I don't wanna lie about it. _If I go to all these celebrations, everyone will tell me to be happy. I can't fake another smile. I can't fake like I'm alright."

**_So F*k a fake smile. _**

**_x x_**

**_U_**


	2. Honeymoon avenue - Yours truly

Me and Ron we're sitting right next to each other during apperation class, and usually I wouldn't mind that, but we got into a fight earlier that day. It's crazy, we fight so much but he's still one of my favourite people. And least favourite. 

Sigh. 

This is the one problem I was never able to solve.

I started thinking about how wizards don't drive cars, and if I should still try to get my liscense anyway? Cars I think are pretty easy to drive, but the thing that always messes me up is the fact that I can't seem to remember that objects in the rear view mirror are closer than they appear. 

I imagine a road, which represents the relationship I have with Ron. Just a friendship. But there are all these bumps and I can't drive straight. I imagine driving on that road. 

_I look at my rear view mirror and it seems to make a lot more sense than what I see ahead of us__._ Things are getting way too complicated. Do I hate him or have a crush on him? In my rear view mirror I see a smooth path, just two first year friends. But ahead of us is either pure happiness or the road to disaster. All I know for sure is that_ I want to make a turn before we both crash and burn. Because that could be the death of us, _and our relationship as a whole. Making that turn would be if we could just stop fighting all the time. 

But here's the thing, I think _we know how to drive in rain_. Even when we fight, we're okay in the end. We get past it. We drive straight past that rain. I think the problem is that we just always _forget to turn, leading us the wrong way. This happens often, and we're just stuck in the same old lane. _I don't know. It's stupid. I mean, _Im under pressure because I can't have him the way that I want. Wish I could just go back to the way it was._ What I see in that rear view mirror. 

Here's the most confusing part though, _right when I think that we found it, that's when we start turning around. I'm trying not to worry about us, but we're still going the wrong way._

I laugh. 

**_They say only fools fall in love. Well they must've been talking about us._**


	3. I Dont’t Care - Dangerous Woman

Luna Lovegood skipped merrily along the corridors of Hogwarts. She was putting up 'missing' posters for several of her belongings.

Luna had recently had a bunch of her items and personal belongings stolen from her. It was all in good fun.

She knew that if this happened to anyone else, they'd be frantically searching for their stuff and blaming other people. But she was better than that. She remembered when she was very little, people did this to her and she would cry. She would be so very sad about people not liking her. _I used to cry 'bout some crazy things before._

In fact, during her first year of Hogwarts, she had gone through a phase. She wanted to fit in to make friends. She wanted to be like everybody else. She sighed. _I used to feel so obligated to be so much more. _

She thought back to a particular memory in her first year. She was hanging out with two ravenclaw girls, the same age as herself, and she felt as though she was making real friends for the first time. But the girls were mean, they had told her they would only be friends with her if she stopped being weird. Being loony. Being herself. She shook her head at her younger self. _I used to let some people tell me how to live and what to be, but if I can't be me then what's the point?_

She was happy that she found Neville and Luna shortly after that. She could really be herself around them.

Just as she was in her thoughts a Gryffindor boy that she didn't know very well stopped her. "You're not wearing shoes..." he said obviously. Luna nodded. "I'm aware." She let him know.

"Okay that's weird..." he said as he kept walking.

Luna was used to people calling her wired. But she didn't exactly care.

_I don't care about it anymore. _

She watched as the same guy told a slytherin girl that her muggle t-shirt was weird. She broke down crying. Crying just because someone doesn't like the way you dress? How absurd! She couldn't believe she used to be like that. _Now I laugh about the things that used to be important to me. _

_Used to have a hold of me. _

Other people's opinions used to hold her back, but now that she realized that their opinions didn't really matter, she was free to do whatever she wanted, without worrying.

_Who cares what he thinks? Or what she thinks? Or what they all think? I love me! I don't care about it anymore. _

And she skipped away happily.


End file.
